Healing
by Alora
Summary: Buffy comes to LA during when Angelus was out in Season 1. She ends up and the police station. the timeline in this is a bit messed up RATING MAY CHANGE BA, WT, maybe other pairings, not sure.Other characters are Kate, Faith, Cordy, Gunn, Wes,
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Buffy fanfic I've written, hope you enjoy it! It's a bit AU, but everything is explained in the next chapter or so, which I'll post when I get some reviews.

* * *

Kate glanced down at the small figure sitting in front of her. The girl hadn't said a word the whole time she'd been here. They'd found her down at the docks. She'd been beaten up by one of the local gangs, raped, and left for the vultures, figuratively speaking. No one had been able to get her to talk, so they'd brought her back to the station.

And there she sat, with a haunted look in her eyes and not even a name they could call her by. Kate sat down, staring her in the eye.

'What's your name?' The girl did not respond, but looked at Kate with tear filled eyes betraying a great pain. It was enough to make anyone want to reach over and comfort her, the normally impassive detective being no exception. Kate reached over, placing her hand on the girl's trembling shoulder.

'I need to know your name.' Kate asked, more gentle this time. The girl didn't make any noise, but the tears fell freely, leaving wet, sticky trails over her slightly tanned skin.

After a minute or two, Kate noticed a charm bracelet on her wrist. Looking over at it, she saw the name "ANGEL", with a heart on each side.

That threw her slightly. She had only discovered the truth about Angel a few weeks ago, and was still coming to terms with it. Was this pure coincidence; that the girl's name was Angel as well, or was there some sort of connection between this broken girl and the vampire that had saved her life on countless occasions? The last time she'd seen him was when he'd come to visit Faith, a prime suspect for a murder case, and several assault charges currently in residence because of the delayed court case. As if that wasn't suspicious enough without this. Why were so many people with connections to the vampire just showing up? Then again, it could have nothing to do with him.

'Is it Angel?' she persisted. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered slightly, curling into herself. Kate could've sworn she saw her head move to the side a fraction. This was more confusing than the name itself.

'Do you know Angel?' She didn't reply to this either, but her eyes clouded over.

From the background, there was a crash, and a shout of: 'Hey, watch it!'

Kate quickly ran over, all thoughts of the troubled blonde currently sitting at her desk momentarily forgotten. She entered the room to find Ned, one of the newly hired detectives stumbling away from Faith's cell.

The convict in question stood there, water all over her clothes and a look of outrage on her face.

'He spilt it on me!' She exclaimed to Kate, rolling her eyes at the man's clumsiness. She stepped out of the cell, staring down at the man. 'Be careful next time, jackass!' She stepped towards Kate, who moved defensively. Faith threw up her hands in exasperation.

'I just want a change of clothes, or a towel or something.' When Kate still didn't respond, she exclaimed: "Look, I turned myself in. I'm here to pay for my crimes.' Her expression turned serious at that. She smiled slightly. 'It' s chilly in there.'

'Don't move.' Kate told her coldly. No one was in the office this late except for Ned, the newly hired man; Faith, the girl, and herself. Kate walked back into the main office, looking around for the spare clothing she knew they had around somewhere.

Faith walked lazily into the office, glancing around. She froze upon seeing the figure in front of Kate's desk.

'B?' She asked, disbelieving. The girl didn't move.

'I tried to stop her Detective Lochley, I swear!' Ned choked out, stepping tentatively into the room, trying to stay as far away from Faith as possible. Kate, however, was looking at Faith.

'What did you say?' She asked sharply.

'What's she doing here?' Faith asked, a strange note to her voice.

'You know this girl?' Kate asked, various things going through her mind, the first and foremost being the improved possibility that this girl knew Angel, or had something to do with him.

'Yeah, what's she doing here?' Kate recognized then the change in Faith's voice to bee one of fear, fear of condemnation.

'Who is she?' Kate asked. The girl simply sat there, paying no mind to the conversation about her.

'B, Buffy, a slayer…' The last part just came out…

'What's a slayer?' Faith swore. Kate raised her eyebrow slightly.

'More importantly, why is she here?' Faith persisted.

'She was found beaten up at the pier.' Kate said, still staring straight at Faith.

'Beaten up? B?' Faith seemed shocked out of her strange fear. 'Did you find out who did it?'

'They were already gone.' Kate replied, growing more suspicious by the second. Who was Buffy? How did she know Faith? More importantly, what was a slayer, and why was it so surprising to Faith that she could get beaten up?

While all this was flashing through Kate's mind, Faith stepped tentatively over to Buffy as if the girl could hurt her, and was checking her neck for wounds. Buffy trembled violently at the exposure of her neck, but overall seemed calmed by the familiar presence. Kate returned to reality, glaring at Faith.

'What are you doing?' Her tone as her features, impassive.

'Checking for neck wounds.'

'I'll just leave now…' Ned mumbled, hurrying out of the office.

'You think it was vampires.' Kate said bluntly. Faith looked vaguely surprised, then shrugged.

'Should have known you knew. You were being all chummy with Angel.' The momentary smile vanished as she looked down at the girl. 'It's definitely B. I haven't ever seen her this shaken though. She hasn't been bit either.'

'How do you two know each other?' Faith shrugged.

'B helped me out of a tight spot a couple of years ago.' She looked down. 'If you want more information on her thought, I'm not the person to ask.' The strange fear was back in her voice for all to hear.

'You weren't close?' Kate asked, intrigued. Faith glanced over to the girl sitting in the chair.

'We were once.' Faith's eyes clouded over and she looked back at Kate. 'I screwed her over, her and her boyfriend. I couldn't make it right.' Kate felt a pang of sympathy for the young convict who so desperately wanted to make amends, and even deeper sympathy for the girl who still sat in the chair.

'Why were you so surprised that she was beaten up?' Kate had a feeling that this was one of the questions better left unasked, but her curiosity got the better of her. Faith grinned.

'B may be wound pretty tight most of the time, but she's no weakling.'

'You said she was a slayer?'

'That wasn't for me to say. If you really want to know, ask her.'

'Tell me.' Kate demanded. Though she didn't move, the threat was audible. Faith smirked.

'Just try it.' Realizing whom she was dealing with, Kate decided to try a different approach.

'I can't ask her, she won't speak. Why won't you tell me?' Faith looked her straight in the eye.

'Because if anyone told someone else about me without good reason, they'd live to regret it.' Kate was shocked. Was Faith a "slayer" too? Did she have some other secret that the girl knew about?

The girl in question randomly started to tremble, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth.

'B/' Faith asked gently, touching her on the shoulder. There was a great tenderness in the way the other girl was acting to the one she called "B". Born of guilt, and from what Kate could see, some long ago kinship, sisterhood. Yet the girl seemed not to notice, and didn't change her behaviour.

'Her charm bracelet, it said Angel…' Kate started, stopping when she realized that Faith was chuckling.

'Just like B.'

'The same Angel I brought into the station that night?' she asked, her suspicions all but confirmed.

'You should call him.' Faith said, the laughter extinguished. 'He can help her.'

'I don't want him coming anywhere near her.' Kate said, annoyed.

'He's the only one that'll be able to help her now.' Faith's tone was completely serious. Kate tossed her a long sleeved shirt with the police logo on it. Faith touched Buffy's shoulder briefly before going back to her cell.

A troubled expression on her face, Kate grabbed a blanket and draped it around the shoulders of the one Faith called Buffy. She slowly made her way around to the other side of her desk and sank down into her chair. She had a lot to think about.

What was Angel's connection to this girl with naught but a name? How could he help her? Were they friends, had they been involved before, were they involved now? The list went on and on.

With a sense of purpose, Kate stood back up and went over to Faith's cell.

'What's her last name?'

'Ask him.' Faith replied stubbornly. 'You won't get it out of me.'

'Tell me her last name.' Kate demanded. The convict had an uncanny knack for raising her temper.

'No!' Faith said, her voice much stronger and surer than Kate had heard it before. 'I'm sick of this shit! You can't make me tell you anything! This is about her, not you. Angel can help her. You can't. Call him.' The phone rang. Thoroughly exasperated, Kate left Faith to go answer it.

'Lochley.' She paused for a second. 'Angel.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! Yes, this is BA, I'm a die hard fan, and would like nothing more than to see them together for all time. Sorry this chapter's so short... Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

'Kate, where is she?'

'Who?' He heard her say after a pause. Angel growled in annoyance. It had taken him a long time to find a phone after waking up in a warehouse by the pier about an hour ago. He had been tied up, and Cordelia and Wesley staring down at him. They'd told him he'd been given a happiness drug, and they'd followed his trail here. They'd untied him, and he'd sat there for a moment, taking it all in before the memories hit him.

'Please Kate, I need to see her, I know she's there.' His tone was desperate. He needed to see her, make sure she was safe. He'd stopped the gang members from their assault on her, but…

'What's her last name?' Kate's tone was impassive, but he could tell she was annoyed.

'She doesn't live near here, I'm the closest thing to family she has that isn't hours away.'

'What's her last name, Angel?'

'Summers.' He said resignedly. There was the noise of hurried typing, then a pause.

'Her files say her father lives here.' Damn! He'd forgotten about him. How could he? Visiting her father was what Buffy was doing in town almost every time she came to see him.

'He can't help her.' He said quietly, not sure of how to respond. Kate had been extremely edgy since she'd discovered his vampirism.

'Faith told me that.' She said, her tone one of disapproval and dismissal.

'What else did Faith tell you?'

'That he name is Buffy, that she messed up her and her boyfriend, and she mentioned something about a slayer.' Angel drew in an unnecessary breath. He hoped Faith hadn't told Kate about being a slayer. Or about Buffy being a slayer for that matter. Still, that was the least of his worries. 'I want to know what's going on Angel.'

Angel didn't respond. He heard sobbing in the background. Kate sighed.

'I'm calling her father.'

'Just let me come out and see her first.'

'You have ten minutes to get here, then I'm calling him.' She hung up. Angel cursed softly to himself before sprinting over to his car where Cordelia and Wesley waited.

'Who was that?' Cordelia asked curiously as Angel started the engine and sped down the highway.

'Kate.' He said shortly.

'Where are we going?' Wesley asked, slightly worried.

'To the police station.'

'Did Faith harm anyone?' the former watcher asked, concerned. Cordelia snorted.

'No.' was the short reply as Angel swerved wildly to avoid hitting a truck.

'Why are we going then?' Cordelia asked, exasperated.

'Buffy's hurt.'

'What? Buffy's here?'

'She came last night.' Angel said in a pained voice.

'When you were…' Silence descended, no one speaking.

'I can help her. I have to get there before Kate phones her father.' Terrifying images of Buffy bruised and broken were running through his mind, bleeding into each other.

'Angel, shouldn't Kate be phoning Buffy's father?' Wesley questioned gently.

'No.' Angel said, sure of himself. 'It's my fault she's hurt so badly, I have to help her, to make this right… she's hurt more than physically, I can help her heal… I need to…' How badly was Buffy hurt? She didn't bruise easily, being the slayer, and many of her wounds would heal quickly, but he couldn't be sure… And the mental trauma she must be going through… to be beaten up, raped, to go through all that alone would be bad enough, but to be rescued, and have her brave champion inflict those same torments on her…

Wesley and Cordelia both nodded at varying times, accepting. They knew that Angel would never forgive himself for not doing anything in his power to try and right this wrong. A minute's pause.

'Angel, do you know how to reach the station from above ground?' Wesley asked sensibly.

'Ah, I'm pretty sure it's just around this… damn!' He did a U-turn to get back on the main road, increasing his speed.

'What's your plan, get us arrested so the police will take us to the station?' Cordelia asked sarcastically.

'Cordelia, Wesley, do either of you know how to get to the station?'

'Take a left.' Cordelia said randomly. The car almost hit the sidewalk as Angel turned the steering wheel two or three times in rapid succession. This would never work, he thought in dismay as Cordelia and sometimes Wesley barked out directions at the last second. They had less than five minutes to reach the station, and were quickly running out of time.

'Just two more right turns!' Cordelia exclaimed happily, caught up in giving directions and sounding very un-Cordelia-ish. They had to get there, he thought desperately, following the instructions. There was no telling what would happen to Buffy if they didn't…

'We're here!' Wesley said, then his face fell. The office had moved; their old building was abandoned. Or at least that was what it looked like. Angel stared in rising horror. He had failed, Buffy would be sent to her father's, she would…

Suddenly, something caught his eye. An arm was waving furiously from a window on the side… a cell? Faith! His heart soared. They'd made it.

Faith growled low in her throat. Why the hell didn't they have any lights on? She knew perfectly well that everyone else was out on a huge case, leaving only Kate, herself and Buffy, but Kate could've at least turned some lights on to show Angel the place wasn't abandoned. She smirked thinking about the fact that while Kate had been too thick headed to call him, he'd called her anyways. Getting an idea, Faith thrust her arm through the bats of her cell window, waving it wildly. She could only hope that Angel's vampire eyes would see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait... what I'm posting right now I wrote a little while ago, and I have the next two chapters or so already written, but when I start actually writing more I'll be making the chapters longer. Anyway, here's more.

* * *

Kate glanced up at the clock. Five minutes had passed. She couldn't believe she'd even allowed Angel ten minutes to come and pick up this extremely traumatized girl. It had taken a few minutes for her to calm Buffy down after the phone call, and still her tears fell. She couldn't possibly imagine the pain the girl had gone though. She had considered letting Faith out again, but their disagreement still stood. Funny having a lasting disagreement with a convict.

Stranger still the thought of letting Faith out in the first place. Before tonight, she wouldn't have considered it, but there was something about her. Maybe the strange need to protect the girl called Buffy who seemed to radiate helplessness, or maybe the fact that Faith wasn't like most convicts. She had turned herself in, and had wandered around the office for a while unbound, making no move to escape. Half the reason that Faith was back in her cell right now was that Kate had finally realized that friend of Buffy or not, Faith was dangerous, and she should tread carefully.

Faith had murdered people, and was probably capable of taking Kate out, regardless of her strange desire to remain captive and make amends for her crimes. She would have to be more careful in the future. To make amends… Angel… She glanced at the clock. He had about four minutes now. To busy herself, she decided to see if she could find anything else out about Buffy Summers, who sat in front of her trembling and crying.

_Angel… No! Help me! Please! _Kate glanced up sharply. She could have sworn she'd just heard the girl talk, but she hadn't moved, unless one counted the fact that her eyes were more glazed than before.

'B?' Faith asked shakily. Kate turned to the other's direction.

'You heard that?' She asked, surprised. Before either could respond, it happened again.

_No! Why are you doing this to me? I love you! _

'She's speaking?' Faith asked, surprised.

'No, her lips aren't moving…' Apparently Faith didn't have a response to that either, so Kate proceeded to continue to search for information, now with a new purpose. Who was this girl? How was she speaking to them when she couldn't really speak? She said she loved Angel? What kind of history did the two have together? Finding something, she clicked on it, opening up the school records for Sunnydale High. Buffy's name was mentioned on the search, something about a class protector award…

A few passwords and she was scanning through student names… Summers… Summers… Summers…

_NO! ANGEL! HELP ME! _The mental cry for help was deafening, then she was silent, save the occasional sob or whimper. Kate stared at her in amazement. How had she done that? Pulling her eyes back to the computer, she found what she was looking for. Summers, Buffy Anne. She clicked on it. Date of birth… 1980… she'd be nineteen now then… she looked younger, but that was probably because of her current state. Used to attend Hemry High in LA… expelled for setting the school gym on fire… several absences from school… she was cut short by Faith yelling.

'Turn some light on, they won't find us!' Kate looked over at the clock. Two minutes left. A mother… a sister… her parents had been divorced for about four years… Huh. So that was the official line. She'd probably find out more from other sources though. This girl had her curiosity piqued. She tried another search.

Slayer… spyware slayer, no, that couldn't be right… … she clicked on that one. Slayer… Vampire Slayer… one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to stop the vampires… Kate looked at the trembling mess in front of her, wondering how she could be a vampire killer. Faith seemed more the type… Faith had said something earlier… was Faith a slayer? How could that be possible? It said only one… She scanned the page. When one died, another was called? But neither were dead…

Faith would have some explaining to do, whether she liked it or not… And Angel too for that matter… At that moment, the door opened, and the vampire in question stepped in.

'Kate.' He said simply, fear and guilt in his eyes. She stood, staring at the vampire. At that moment, he looked more like a man than she'd ever seen him, his emotions threatening to envelop him. She stood.

'Angel.' He walked slowly over, uncomprehending of the sight in front of him.

'Buffy…' His voice was choked; horrified that he'd caused her so much pain. She didn't respond, just kept crying.

'Angel.' Faith said, satisfied, as she walked into the room.

'How did you get out?' Kate snapped. Her mind was reeling with all the emotional battles playing out around her. Faith shrugged.

'I could've gotten out a long time ago if I wanted to, there was no point though. They would've just tranked me. Which wouldn't have worked anyways, but hey. What're you gonna do.' She grinned, pleased with the shocked look on Kate's face. She looked over at Angel. 'How is she?' Angel sighed.

'Just about to find that out.' He told her, touching Buffy gently on the arm. She whimpered slightly, and her shoulders shook as she started sobbing again. He bent down, picking her up as though she weighed nothing. Kate watched in shock. How deep did their ties go?

He made soft crooning noises, stroking her hair and holding her closer to himself, careful not to damage her already bruised and broken body. Gradually, the whimpering stopped and she clung to him, still trembling.

The other two occupants of the room were amazed, Kate especially. Maybe it was a good thing Angel had come after all.

'You can take her.' Kate said when he looked up at her calmly. 'You really love her, don't you?' This was one of the rare moments where the detective let her true emotions through. Thing she had long ago learned to do without.

Angel looked away, pain flaring up inside him.

'We had a troubled relationship when we were together.' He said tersely, not looking up.

Faith felt a deep sympathy for them, remembering the many tales of the love they had while she was still living in Sunnydale. The emotion was new to her and she treasured it, willing herself to let it be shown, and not bottle it up inside of her like she'd done in the past. All the pain she'd caused them… the guilt she felt was nearly unbearable as it was, not helped in the least by the heartbreaking scene in front of her.

'Why did you split up?' Kate asked. It was one of those things she knew shouldn't be pressed upon, and it was probably painful for him, but she needed to know.

'It was what was best, I couldn't give her anything…' he trailed off. Buffy whimpered, clutching at him and shivering more. Faith grinned.

'Looks like B doesn't think so.' She said affectionately. Angel gave her a weak smile. Outside, a car horn blared loudly. Angel winced.

'I have to leave.' He said, unrecognizable emotions in his voice. Faith touched his shoulder briefly, flashing him a smile.

'You know I still have to call her father.' Kate said, hating to break up the moment. It had to be said though.

'I'll call her mother.' Angel said firmly. 'She's nineteen, a legal adult now.' Kate nodded; having forgotten momentarily that the small figure the vampire held in his arms was indeed an adult.

He nodded back, leaving Kate and Faith alone in the office. They looked at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say or do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry about the long update... I've kinda been really busy lately... as soon as I see that I've gotten more reviews I'll update this again though.

Angel walked slowly down the stairs, stroking his love's hair gently. She trembled, clinging to him. He felt a sharp pang of guilt. He had been the one to cause her such pain. He had broken her mind and used her body, yet she sought him for comfort. Had she even recognized him?

But she must have, he remembered her telling him that she could sense it when he was near, and the same thing happened to him. His mind flashed briefly back to earlier that night, reliving the horrors that the demon had unleashed.

_His vision clouded, red seeping into his sight as he watched them gang up on her. How dare they! She was his mate, couldn't they tell she was taken? Roaring out in pure rage, he leapt off the rooftop where he was perched, driving them off, slashing them, draining them, not even noticing the shivering form on the ground. _

_When they were all dead and thrown into the ocean, he turned on her. She seemed glad to see him, relieved. He growled low in his throat. In one fluid movement, he was on top of her, attacking her, defiling her… _

Angel pulled his mind back, shaken. He still had some trouble comprehending the fact that it was really him that had done this to her. He realized with a jolt that he was already at the bottom of the stairs.

He opened the door, careful not to move Buffy much. Making his way over to the car, he was met with shocked exclamations from both Cordelia and Wesley.

'Wesley, can you drive?' He asked quietly. The former watcher nodded, still in shock at the slayer's condition.

'What happened to her?' Cordelia gasped. She had already grasped some of what had happened, but was unprepared for the sight that lay before her. Angel laid Buffy down in the backseat, and then jumped in as well, holding her head in his lap when she started to whimper. Buffy had a blood soaked bandage wrapped around her stomach, and several more on various parts of her body. It was clearly a hurried job, an attempt to simply stop the bleeding. Stupid police. They should have taken her to the hospital straight off. There were many bruises as well, some on her face, her neck, basically any part of her body that was showing. She was trembling, and clinging to Angel like a lifeline, unable to let him go. Cordelia figured that the pain was just setting in. After all, Buffy was the slayer.

'Angelus.' Angel said bitterly. Cordelia nodded sympathetically. She had really changed during the time she'd been working for Angel. Only a year or so ago, she'd have been yelling at Angel for this, but now she knew how he felt. He must be so scared of losing the one he loved, so guilty for being the inevitable cause of this. She had felt the same way when Doyle had died. Just after they'd finally embraced their feelings for one another. She was jolted back to the present by a phone ringing. Buffy whimpered in distress at the sudden noise.

Cordelia pulled out her cell phone, as did Wesley and Angel, the latter with some difficulty. Realizing that it wasn't any of theirs, they turned to Buffy. Angel reached down, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and answering it.

* * *

'Buffy?' Willow asked anxiously. 'Buffy are you alright?' There was a person on the other line, that, at least she was sure of. Willow's mind raced. Where had Buffy gone off to? It wasn't safe for her friend to be running around, especially after she'd mysteriously lost her powers. Willow had confronted Giles about it less than a day after it had happened, but he'd sworn he didn't have anything to do with it this time, and had been actively researching the cause of it since. Willow had been just as involved, even more so when Buffy'd taken off, and her girlfriend Tara had been helping her with some locator spells, but they hadn't come up with anything yet. Just recently realizing her obvious mistake, Willow had decided to try Buffy's cell phone.

'Willow?' She was surprised to hear Angel's voice on the other end. Buffy had gone to LA?

'Where's Buffy?' Her tone betrayed her concern. Another pause.

'She's here.'

'Is she all right? I don't know how it's even possible, but she just lost her slayer strength out of nowhere! She ran off a few days ago and no one's been able to find her.'

'That would explain it…' She heard him murmur thoughtfully.

'Explain what?' Willow asked, hysteria rising. 'What happened to Buffy?' There was yet another pause. She could tell this was difficult for him. He could at least hurry up though.

'She was attacked by one of the local gangs. I don't know how long they had her for.' His voice was a mixture of pain and anger. She figured it was probably anger that he hadn't been there.

Willow gasped. 'How bad is it?' she asked weakly.

'Willow… earlier tonight someone slipped doximall in my drink…'

'Perfect happiness…' she whispered. Buffy was with Angelus? But then why had he told her he'd changed… or had he?

'Simulated happiness.' He corrected her. 'I was him for about… six or seven hours… he found her… ' Willow was in shock. Clearly Angel was himself again, but Angelus had found Buffy without her slayer strength? This was worse than they'd thought.

'Is she alive?' Only Angel' s vampire hearing allowed him to catch her next words.

'Yeah.' A slight whimpering could be heard over the phone. Buffy? Willow though desperately. What had happened to her? Oh, why had she left? They'd been really close to finding out what had happened to her too. All she and Tara needed was a sample of Buffy's blood.

'She's been scarred so deeply, Willow.' He sounded lost, reduced to this because of her friend's pain. She felt oddly comforted by this. Even though the relationship had been devastating for the both of them… and the rest of the world, she still inwardly nursed the notion that they might have a chance… If the two greatest champions couldn't stay together, who could? She thought sadly of Oz, not for the first time that day. Her thoughts returned happily to Tara for a moment, then back to the phone conversation, slightly guilty.

'And you want to help her.' She finished, understanding. They both needed this.

'She can't go back to Sunnydale like this.' His tone was uncompromising.

'I'm coming out there then.' Even though Angel couldn't see it, Willow now wore her resolve face. Her mind was made up. Giles was needed to hold everything together here, Xander would be busy with Anya if he went, and she didn't think Anya would help Buffy much. Besides, even if Giles or Xander had gone, she'd have been right there beside them anyways.

'All right. We're in the Hyperion Hotel.' He said sombrely.

'Your office is in a hotel now?' That surprised her. How could they afford a hotel?

'Our old one got burned down by a Mohra demon.' He said ruefully. 'Buffy didn't tell you? She was there at the time.'

'No she didn't.' Willow said sharply. 'She had other things on her mind.'

'Like what?' She could tell he was feigning surprise. He never had been a good liar.

'Just seeing you. It's hard for her.' Willow remembered coming back to the dorm that night to find Buffy sobbing and clinging to the leather jacket Angel had given her once. She had been chanting "I'll never forget", repeating it like she'd die if she stopped. It had taken Willow two full hours to coax the full story out of her, and another full day to calm Buffy down enough to leave the room.

Angel sharply drew in an unneeded breath. 'I'll see you soon.' He hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! XD

Sorry this took so long guys... I tried to put it up a few days ago but the server wouldn't let me upload anything... This is the only other chance I've had to get back on the computor... if I get more reviews I'll post as soon as I can, k? I'm sorry I can't really promise more, but the past few weeks... well months, especially the past two weeks or so though have been absolute hell for me... I'm not trying to make excuses, just saying I may not be able to get on the comp... Anyway, without further adeu, part 5:

After fifteen more minutes of driving, they finally reached the hotel. Angel picked Buffy up again, and carried her over to the couch, laying her down on it. He tried to leave to go phone her mother, but she clung to him, whimpering desperately until he sat with her.

'Cordelia, do you think you could bring the first aid kit?'

'Sure.' She said quietly, going over to behind the desk and bringing the box over, sitting down beside them. Wesley went into the back, presumably to find Gunn, the newest member of Angel Investigations and inform him that they'd found Angelus, and that Angel was back now. When Angelus had first changed, he'd stabbed Gunn, so he'd been unable to track the demon with them.

Cordelia watched with a mixture of concern and doubt. How was it possible that Buffy would pull through this? To be beaten like that… the feeling of helplessness, it would've been terrible for anyone, but for Buffy, who'd always had her slayer strength to protect her…Even with Angel here to help her through it, she doubted the slayer would ever be the same after.

Angel lifted Buffy's shirt part way up so the bandage on her stomach was showing, and was attempting unsuccessfully to take it off.

'Here, let me do it.' Cordelia said, slightly annoyed over her boss's possessiveness. Angel moved back slightly, but still kept physical contact with Buffy. Cordelia leaned over and expertly untied it, gasping when she removed it.

The slayer had deep gashes all over the area where the bandage covered. There were a few stab wounds as well, but they seemed not to have damaged any internal organs. Angel, who was obviously fighting to contain his reaction, handed her the disinfectant, and she splashed it over the wounds, trying hard to ignore the other girl's pain. This must be so hard for him… she thought, looking at Angel with concern. It was affecting him almost as much as it was affecting her. Cordelia put a big piece of gauze on the wounds, and finished by wrapping the sticky fabric back around.

The sun began to peek through one of the windows. Angel instinctively got up to go close it, but Buffy held onto him, unwilling to be without him even for a second. Cordelia raised her eyebrows slightly, and went over to close it. They could probably use some time alone… her thoughts were sombre. When she turned to leave, she was stopped by the sound of his voice.

'Cordelia.' She turned around. 'Willow's coming.' For once, she decided not to question, just nodding and exiting the room.

Angel lifted his mate as if she weighed nothing, carrying her up to his room and lying down on the bed with her, curling his body slightly around hers. She mewled in distress, needing to be closer to him. The slayer pushed her body against his, clinging to him and nuzzling her head into his chest, still trembling slightly. He pulled the blankets up to her chin, holding her close. A slight sigh of contentment escaped her lips as they drifted gently into sleep.

* * *

Willow sighed, doing up her seatbelt and starting the car. The sun peeked over the horizon. It had taken her a long time to get out of the Magic Shop, let alone the Summers's residence. Everyone had pestered her for news of Buffy, of Angel, why they couldn't come… Joyce had revealed something shocking about Angel's reasons for leaving in her ranting. She'd said that she'd told him that he had to let Buffy lead a normal life. And Dawn had been furious that she wasn't allowed to come. She and Buffy had grown close lately. At least Giles had been ok about it. He'd been worried, sure, but hey, he wouldn't be Giles if he wasn't. Xander had wanted to come at first, but Willow had been able to convince him that it was best if she went. Anya was concerned too, but slightly indifferent as always, and cont to stay whereever Xander was. Willow rolled her eyes at the thought. Though they made a cute couple, the two of them were sometimes a bit pathetic in their affection for each other. When she'd gone over to talk to Tara, the other witch had told her straight off that she's come as soon as the term was finished in a week or so.

Willow pulled out of the driveway, starting out on the four-hour drive to LA. She really hoped Buffy was all right. She's gone through so much in the past week or so, even before she'd ran off to LA. She couldn't imagine what her friend had gone through there to make her so emotionally shattered. Buffy, the Slayer, who was usually so strong, was reduced to a sobbing wreck from what she could hear in the background during her brief conversation with Angel. She sadly wondered if Buffy would ever get her slayer strength back, and what they'd do if she didn't. Angel, who'd always helped when Buffy was away, now had his own business in LA. While the other scoobies and herself did a fair job of holding their own, it didn't always last. And that all depended on how fast she and Buffy got back from LA. If she even got there at all.

Willow slumped down in her seat, silently willing the mini van in front of her to go faster. There was only one lane, and the driver was taking his or her sweet time. This was going to be a very long drive. Especially with no one to talk to, to give her comfort except for her thoughts, which weren't very comforting at all.

She reached over to the controls, flipping on the radio, drowning in the music…

* * *

Willow tentatively opened the door to the Hyperion Hotel. It certainly was impressive. She wondered why it had been abandoned. She'd looked it up on the Internet to find out the address, but it didn't have that much more information other than the history of the place. Oh well. She could always ask Angel later.

Cordelia sat at the front desk at the computer, Wesley and a black man peering over her shoulder. What was Wesley doing here? The last she's heard he'd been hading back to England? And who was the other man?

'Um, hi!' She said, waving.

'Willow!' Cordelia said happily, looking up. 'Angel said you'd be coming.'

'Hi Cordelia! Hi Wesley!'

'Hello Willow.' The former watcher replied. His eyes were glued to the screen. Clearly they were onto something important. The black man beside Wesley glanced up at her and grinned, walking over to shake her hand.

'Charles Gunn.' She grinned back, slightly uneasy.

'Willow.'

'So you're Buffy's friend?'

'Yep! That's me! Best friend to the slayer!' She said cheerfully, feeling slightly more at ease.

'They're upstairs, sleeping.' Cordelia glanced briefly up at her before turning back to the computer screen. 'I wouldn't wake them just yet though. From the sound of things, she hasn't gotten much sleep lately.' Willow nodded. She followed Gunn back to the computer screen, bending down.

'So what' cha researching?'

'We think Wolfram and Hart are supplying demons with doximall.' Wesley said seriously.

'A happiness drug?' Willow frowned. Like the one used on Angel?'

'Yeah, we saw some really happy demons a few nights before too.' Gunn said unhappily.

'What's Wolfram and Hart?' Willow asked, confused.

'Our very own evil law firm that likes to bother us!' Cordelia said with sarcasm. Willow grimaced.

'Sounds like the commandos at first, but then we figured out that they really killed demons.' She rambled.

'Didn't stop them from sicking that freak on you though.' Cordelia muttered. She flashed a grin at Willow's surprised expression. 'I see things.' This confused Willow to no end, but she let it slide for now, resolving to question the brunette about it later.

'So how's Buffy?' Willow asked in the silence that followed, despite the constant clicking of keys.

'She had some pretty deep cuts.' Cordelia said seriously. 'The cops had her patched up a bit, but Angel wanted to change the bandages.' She shuddered slightly, but kept typing.

'How about mentally?' Cordelia pointedly looked over at Willow, and the witch lowered her eyes. She already knew, and shouldn't have asked. Buffy, the Slayer, was broken.


	6. Chapter 6

.Thanks for all the reviews, guys, sorry about the delay. Ok, the next chapter might take a bit longer to get up, because this is the end of what I've had written when I started posting this. Meaning I've had these six chapters written all along. I'm trying to get over my writers block on this story, and I'll try to get more up as soon as possible, but just letting you knwo the reason for the delay after this chapter.

* * *

Willow looked up as Angel walked down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch with Gunn, talking while Cordelia and Wesley continued with the research. It had taken a long time to convince the black man and the witch that they had it covered, and that they should go talk, and the two were actually enjoying each other's company.

'Angel!' She exclaimed, getting up and walking over.

'Willow.' He nodded. 'It's good to see you again.'

'You too!' She said. 'How is she?'

'Sleeping.' He said simply. 'She's doing better than she was earlier.' Willow nodded. 'Did you tell the others?' He asked.

'Yeah. Joyce didn't take it well. Neither did Dawn, but for different reasons. The others had some protests, but I handled them.' She seemed very proud of herself as she said this. 'Oh right, do you mind if Tara comes in a week or so? She's a witch too, and we're working on a spell to give Buffy her powers back.'

'Anyone who can help Buffy is welcome here.' He glanced around briefly. 'Except for vampires.' Willow heard some swearing, and hurried footsteps. Angel grabbed his duster, and was about to go after them when he felt Buffy's distress at awaking to find him gone. His destination changing at a moment's notice, he ran up the stairs, Buffy meeting him halfway, running blindly to find him. He enveloped her in his arms, calming her down.

Willow looked on in amazement. How did he know she was awake? Even with his vampire hearing, he shouldn't be able to pick that subtle a noise up. There was more at work here. She subsided for now, deciding this also required enquiry.

Holding her close to him, Angel helped Buffy down the stairs, the latter limping slightly because of her injuries.

'Buffy!' Willow exclaimed, running over to hug her friend. Buffy returned the hug tentatively, but refused to be completely separated from Angel.

'Willow.' She said after a thinking pause. Willow grinned at her.

'Do you want to go sit down with Willow while I help Cordelia and Wesley?'

'No!' The sound of helplessness in her answer shocked all present. 'Don't leave me!' she sobbed quietly, clinging desperately to Angel, sinking down onto her knees. He picked her up with little effort and brought her over to the couches again, holding her to him. Willow sat down beside Gunn in horror. How could this have happened to her friend?

'This is Buffy?' Gunn broke in. Angel nodded, still looking down at her. Buffy had calmed down by now, and just sat there, a haunted look in her eyes.

'You don't know?' Cordelia asked in amazement from the other side of the room. Gunn shook his head. He had heard reference a few times to a Buffy, but had shrugged it off as an old girlfriend of Angel's. But damn she was hot! He probably shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts, though. Angel was really overprotective of her, and she wouldn't leave his side.

Willow also looked at him in mild surprise. Clearly this was a tale worth hearing.

'Well, no one really explained it to me, so no.' He watched Buffy snuggle closer to the vampire he worked for, trembling. Angel stroked her hair, murmuring comfort.

'It's definitely worth hearing.' Willow said, he couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad. 'Takes quite a while to tell though.' She closed her eyes, and began murmuring words to fast to catch when a sharp pain flashed through her.

**_NO MORE MAGICK! _**The voice howled throughout the hotel. Everyone else was spooked, but Willow just sighed, rubbing her head.

'Forgot about that.' She muttered.

'Alright, what was that?' Gunn exclaimed.

'A block, I put it up because I was using magick too often… I sort of altered Tara's memories a bit and she got pretty pissed…' Willow trailed off; ashamed of herself for both altering her girlfriend's memories and that she had forgotten about the no major magick thing. Ignoring the looks she was getting, she continued. 'Guess we'll just have to tell you the story then…' She looked around, unsure of where to begin.

Cordelia walked over, plopping herself down on the couch next to Willow.

'Ok, Buffy comes to Sunnydale. She starts hanging out with Willow and Xander, another of her friends, and Jessie, who dies later…' Shrugging it off, as all who lived in or had lived in Sunnydale had the uncanny ability to do, she continued. 'Anyways, then she met Angel.'

'She told me she found him annoying at first.' Willow grinned at the look on Angel's face. 'Then she found out he was a vampire after they kissed.' Angel would've blushed if possible, but as it was, he just looked away for a second, and then continued the tale.

'Darla, my sire, tried to make me drain Buffy's mother, knowing I would find it hard to resist after I'd gone so long without blood. She left, and Buffy found me standing over her mother. Darla had already bit her, so… Buffy tried to kill me, but then ended up being told that it was Darla, so refrained from doing so.'

'They were sort of dating a bit before Buffy left for the summer, but when she got back they got seriously involved.' Willow couldn't help grinning. She remembered those days… They were all so innocent… She and Buffy had been obsessing over her relationship with Angel… She was drawn back to the present by Cordelia talking.

'Then they got groiny with each other, and Angel lost his soul and went evil.' She said solemnly. 'Angel killed all these people; Giles's girlfriend, Willow's fish…' Gunn raised his eyebrows at the last part.

'He left them for me to find…' Willow shuddered, the event being replayed in her mind with perfect clarity. She knew it was childish, that many other people had suffered more from Angelus, but she had been really fond of her fish, and it had been terrifying to pull them out of the envelope, knowing that he'd been right there in her room…

'He… I was going to summon Acathla, a demon who could suck the world into hell just by opening its mouth.' It was clear that Angel still blamed himself. 'Buffy and I were fighting, Just when she was about to kill me, Willow did a spell of restoration to give me my soul back. Buffy had to kill me, or the world would've been destroyed. I spent about a hundred years in a hell dimension.'

'Buffy ran away after that…' Willow reminisced sadly. 'Her mother had kicked her out of her house, and she'd been expelled from school. She came back after the summer was over, and then Angel got out of Hell. How did you get out anyways?' She asked him curiously.

'I don't know, it just happened. When I got out I went around killing things, ripping them to pieces. Buffy eventually found me. She chained me up in the mansion until I came to my senses, and didn't tell the others about it.' He looked at Willow and Cordelia guiltily. 'Xander eventually found us kissing, and told Giles, Willow and Cordelia. We were trying to stay away from each other, but…'

'Didn't really go so well.' Cordelia muttered. 'Angel hung around for that year, but he and Buffy couldn't really afford to be close. Cause if they were, then we'd all pay, so…'

'Angel broke up with Buffy in a sewer after patrolling one night.' Willow said coldly. 'Buffy was heartbroken, she had been really hoping to go to the prom with him.' She looked at Angel as she said this, who had the grace to look guilty. 'Angel showed up for the prom anyways, but assured her it was only for that night, and that he was leaving after her graduation.' Gunn looked at her strangely. 'The Mayor was going to attack everyone at the graduation.' She explained.

'Then I left, and came here.' Angel finished. 'I went to Sunnydale once, and she came here once, but…'

'So, you two really love each other, but if you're together, the whole world suffers?' Gunn summarized accurately. Angel nodded. He could've sworn he'd just heard Buffy whisper _I'll never forget… _

'In a nutshell.' Cordelia confirmed, going back to the computer. Gunn was at a loss for words. At least now he knew why Angel was brooding all the time. He had reason to brood. After a silence, Willow pulled her laptop out of her bag and plugged it into the socket in the wall.

'I'm gonna see if I can find anything out about how Buffy lost her strength.' She explained, glancing over at Cordelia and Wesley. 'They look like they're busy enough with the demons and the drugs and all.' Gunn leaned over, watching the screen, devoid of anything more interesting to do. Cordelia hadn't had a vision for quite a while, and anything had to be more interesting than reading about how the sale of doximall was prohibited on countless websites.

Angel stared into space, holding Buffy close as she drifted off into sleep once more. He was content to just be by her side, and it wasn't like there were any people to be helped right now anyways. He squeezed his eyes shut after realizing what he'd just thought, knowing that it'd be jinxing it.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

'Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless.' Cordelia said in a false cheerful voice.

'Is Angel there?' asked Kate's voice, sounding harassed.

'Hang on a sec, I'll get him.' Cordelia replied, holding her hand over the phone. 'Angel, It's Kate.' She said, looking pointedly at him. He sighed, getting up, being extra careful not to move Buffy. Angel made his way over to the desk, picking up the phone.

'Hello?'

'I need you to bring Buffy into the office.' Kate said quickly, barely trusting herself to speak.

'I can't.'

'They're going to fire me if you don't!' she said, extremely annoyed with both the stubborn vampire, and the chief. 'According to the chief, I was supposed to keep her here.' A pause. 'Look, you both just need to be here for a half an hour or so.'

'Buffy's not leaving the hotel. If you need to see her, you can come here, but only you.'

'Understood.' Kate replied, feeling slightly guilty for this. Angel was a vampire, this she must never allow herself to forget, even if she cared for the girl. 'You're in a hotel now?'

'Our last office was burnt down. Do you know where the Hyperion is?' Yes, it was on the other side of town. There were many unsolved cases surrounding it.

'I'll be there in fifteen minutes.' She said, writing down the address from the computer screen and shoving the slip of paper in her pocket. She hung up the phone and pulled her coat on, getting ready to leave.

* * *

'Kate's coming.' Angel told the room after hanging up. He walked back over to where Buffy was sleeping, putting his arm around her. 

'Who's Kate?' Willow asked suspiciously, looking up from her laptop.

'She's a cop, she used to be a friend of mine.'

'Why's _she _coming?' Cordelia asked. Though she didn't dislike Kate, she wasn't so sure how she felt about the cop coming to the hotel.

'She needs to talk to Buffy.'

'Talk to Buffy? Like, interrogating her?' Willow asked angrily. Angel growled slightly at the thought.

'You know I wouldn't let her do anything to Buffy.' Angel admonished her. Willow dipped her head, feeling slightly ashamed. She couldn't help it though. Her friend looked so vulnerable. Helpless. Oh how she hated that word.

'When will she be here?' The witch asked finally.

'Soon.' was his only reply.


End file.
